Family Tension
by nirvana18
Summary: The sequel to Enmity Tension; a story of Lon'qu and Robin adjusting to Morgan coming into their lives just days before their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't stop thinking up ideas for a sequel, so I decided to go ahead and start on it. . Please note that there WILL be some tweaking of the game's events, but I do try to keep the characters as close as possible to their portrayal. :) Also if you haven't read Enmity Tension yet, it might be a good idea to do so before reading this. Not necessary, though. Enjoy!

* * *

Lon'qu and Robin had been engaged for twelve days, and they had been the longest of his life. Robin, as bubbly and energetic as always, was shoving her ring under the nose of anyone that held still long enough and gushing about how excited she was.

More embarrassingly, people were congratulating him on a daily basis. Some Shepherds commented to him, poorly masking their curiosity, that they didn't even know that he and Robin knew each other all that well…

Of course they wouldn't know. His relationship was private, and that was how he'd liked to keep it. But it was difficult with Robin talking to everyone about the upcoming wedding, which was still weeks away.

Panne seemed to be the only person who didn't care one way or another about the engagement or anything concerning it. She regarded the ring as a sign of Lon'qu owning Robin and didn't see any need for marriage at all. They'd tried to explain to her the concept, but the taguel had just muttered "strange humans" to herself and shook her head.

Lon'qu noted smugly that Panne probably wasn't that far away from being "owned" herself- Gaius had been spending a lot of time with her. The thief annoyed her endlessly, but she seemed to be softening towards him the more he kept bothering her.

Lon'qu had taken to doing his training and chores for camp at night, when few people would be awake to question him about the wedding. Robin, of course, had responsibilities all throughout the day. She was constantly traveling to Ylisse Castle, much to his anxiety. The woman had terrible luck; he knew from experience. It would be just like her to twist her ankle on the short walk to the castle, leaving her helpless and alone on the side of the rode…

But he couldn't think about things like that or he'd never be able to let her go every day. Truth be told, she didn't really need him to protect her all that much.

Especially since she'd started taking swordsmanship lessons from him, she was lethal in battle with a brilliant mind to match.

She was still only human, though. He waited for her in her tent every night, where they'd talk for about ten minutes until she dropped unto her bed and practically passed out. He resented Chrom for sending his finance back to him so exhausted, for monopolizing all her time. There was also slight jealousy towards the prince; he got to spend all day with the woman he loved while Lon'qu was lucky to spend an entire hour with her nowadays.

Robin was devoted to her work and it made her happy, so he'd never mention anything to her about it. Hopefully things would be less busy after the wedding.

* * *

Panne had gone to a nearby cliff overlooking camp for one reason alone- to escape from Gaius.

The redheaded terror insisted on following her around all day, "assisting" her with her work and offering her carrots. While the vegetables were a nice touch, his constant pestering was extremely annoying. She had half a mind to shift and see if he still wanted to skip after her like a little puppy when she was in what he called "giant bunny form."

Instead, she climbed the steep cliff and sat on the top, her legs dangling off the side precariously.

She doubted the human would find her here, and if he did she doubted even more the skinny man-spawn would be able to scale the cliff without breaking his neck. With a sigh, she considered the fact that if he were to try and fall she'd probably save him before he could die.

Panne looked down at the camp uninterestedly, watching Robin walking with Chrom, animatedly talking to him. She was quite fond of the tactician and happy that she was so excited about her upcoming wedding, even if she personally found it useless. What point in there to getting married if she and Lon'qu both understood that they were mated now?

She shook her head. Humans and their strange need for ceremony was something she would never fully understand, it seemed.

A crackling sound in the trees behind her took Panne out of her thoughts. She stood from the edge of the cliff and reached into her pocket, gripping the small beaststone between her fingers tightly. She had no fear; she was more than capable of taking out any enemy that was about.

A boy stepped out from along the trees. If she had to guess she'd say he was around sixteen years old. His dark brown hair fell directly between his equally dark, large eyes that looked at her with a familiar curiosity. He was taller than her but also a lot thinner; he didn't look like he'd be much of a challenge if he was looking for a fight. She stared at him with her head tilted, trying to figure if he planned to use the sword that was strapped to his side.

He raised his hand in greeting and walked towards her with complete ease, smiling at her like she was an old friend. "Panne," he called cheerfully, as if she would or should recognize him.

She looked over the man-spawn carefully again, her stance clearly distrusting. Now she noted that he was wearing Robin's cloak. Had he killed the woman and taken her clothes? Probably not, but there was no mistaking the purple cloak with the huge golden sleeves.

Suddenly it all clicked into place. A child from the future hadn't been found in over three months; everyone had assumed that they had all been found. But it made perfect sense for this kid to show up with Lon'qu and Robin's wedding only days away…

Panne relaxed, looking over the boy again with curiosity. His eyes, hair color, and mouth all seemed to be like Lon'qu's, but everything else was copied directly from Robin. Even the eager way he was looking back at her was a perfect mirror of his mother's face. He got his tallness from both of his parents, it seemed.

Panne noted sadly that Robin's lovely yellow eyes hadn't been passed down.

"I'm sure you want to see your parents," Panne said in amusement as he glanced down at the camp, his smile broadening.

"Yes! I have so much to tell mother," he enthused, pushing his hair out of his wide eyes. Panne had a feeling that she'd been seeing that exact motion from him a lot.

She took the beaststone out of her pocket and tossed it in the air, catching it easily before it could plummet over the edge of the cliff. It was a rule of hers to not allow anyone to ride on her back, but this skinny kid would never get down to camp without snapping a few limbs.

"What's your name, child?" She asked, already suspecting the answer.

"Morgan," he said distractedly, focusing on the beaststone in her palm.

"Are you going to shift?" He questioned intelligently, adjusting the long sword at his side.

Panne smirked and jabbed a finger in the direction of camp, one hundred feet below. "How else do you plan on getting down there?" She asked in amusement.

Realization hit him and he nervously looked over the edge again, gulping loudly.

* * *

Robin waved goodbye to Chrom and rushed to Lon'qu's tent. Chrom had graciously given her the rest of the day off and she planned to spend every second of it with Lon'qu. Her future husband didn't need to tell her for her know that he was feeling neglected. She planned on spoiling him with her undivided attention.

She stepped into his tent and saw his toes poking out from under his blanket, soft snores coming from where he was sprawled out on the too-small bed.

Thankfully the tent they would be moving into together in little over a week had a much larger bed; though he _did _look adorable with his long limbs dangling off the sides of the mattress.

She stifled a giggle and carefully sat on his lower back, leaning down and tenderly nipping his earlobe. He stirred in his sleep, murmuring nonsense about Risen stealing his honor. Slowly his senses came to him and he rolled so she was now sitting on his firm stomach. He'd become a lot more comfortable with physical affection, which was a good thing. They were going to be _married, _for Naga's sake.

She leaned down once more and kissed him enthusiastically, feeling his lips curl into a smile against her own. Sitting up, she placed her hands lightly on his chest. "Hi," she greeted him.

"Hi," he said back sleepily, still half-asleep. "Shouldn't you be working?"

She shifted her weight carefully on his stomach and trailed her hands over his bare chest, taking a moment to admire the smooth muscles before reply. He really was handsome; she was lucky.

"I got the day off," she informed him, continuing her exploration down to his lower stomach.

He grunted his approval, closing his eyes and folding his arms under his head, relaxing under her cold hands. She tousled his hair lovingly, listening to his slow breathing fill the silence of the tent.

He sat up straight suddenly, grabbing her hips and lifting her off of him and unto the bed beside him. She looked at him in confusion until Panne walked in. He always did have excellent ears and quick reflexes and she was glad for it, it would have been awkward for Panne to see them like that.

The taguel seemed not to care that Lon'qu was only in his smallclothes and she was in his bed with him, though Robin's face was flushed with embarrassment.

Panne crossed her arms, a strange smile on her face. "Someone wants to meet you," she said in a raised tone, looking at the entrance of the tent expectantly.

Robin raised a white eyebrow when a tall, lanky boy walked in. He was clumsy looking, as if a strong wind could send him flying. A sheepish grin was on his face; he stared at her intensely and ignored Lon'qu completely. She stared back, noticing his eyes. There was something so familiar about those black eyes…

Catching her breath, she looked at Lon'qu beside her who was frowning, confused. His eyes narrowed when she glanced at the boy standing next to Panne and back to him again, seeing her fiance's eyes copied exactly into the stranger's face.

The boy nodded encouragingly, seeing that she had made the connection. Robin released the breath she'd been holding in a huff, sitting up on her knees in the bed toward him.

"Morgan?" She asked tentatively.

Panne put an arm around the kid, looking at him fondly. "I found him on the cliff overlooking camp," she explained, chuckling at some joke. Morgan winced and pulled at his collar uneasily.

Robin noticed now that he was wearing her cloak. She looked down at herself, as if expecting to see the beloved garment missing from her body. But no, it was still there, hugging her sides loosely. His replica of the cloak was a lot more torn and shabby looking, but it was no doubt the same one.

"Wait, wait," Lon'qu suddenly said, pulling the blanket up around his slender waist securely before sitting up, looking between the three of them in confusion.

"Who is this, Robin?" He asked, a small amount of jealously slipping into his tone.

The tactician laughed, patting her beloved's arm reassuringly. "This is our son," she answered cheerfully, sure of that fact now. Lon'qu's jaw dropped, but the urge to go Morgan was too strong to resist now. She stood from the bed and walked to him, pulling him in a tight hug.

"I've missed you, mother," Morgan said happily from against her shoulder, his head nestled on her collarbone like it was made perfectly to fit there. She released him from the embrace and started petting his messy hair, pushing out of his eyes and trying to get it to lie flat. Already she _felt _like his mother, it felt so natural to have him in her arms.

Lon'qu seemed to have finally pieced together exactly what was happening. Morgan looked over Robin's shoulder at his father, a small frown on his face. "I suppose that's father," he said, looking at Robin and then Panne uncertainly.

"He doesn't remember," Panne said quietly. Robin sighed sympathetically, wrapping her long arms around her son protectively.

"That's okay," she assured Morgan, looking at Lon'qu sadly. "You can make new memories with your father."

Lon'qu looked back at her and sighed, resting his chin in palm. It seemed he was never going to get Robin to himself at this rate.


	2. Chapter 2

Their wedding was only six days away, and Lon'qu hadn't spent a single moment alone with Robin since Morgan had come into their lives.

Their son was exactly like his mother in all ways; outgoing, generous, intelligent, brave and infuriatingly stubborn. Everyone at camp immediately idolized him.

Maribelle especially went on and on to Lon'qu about how "handsome and well-mannered" his son was, like he'd had anything to do with Morgan's behavior or appearance.

The few times he'd even talked to the kid it had been extremely awkward. Morgan didn't recall anything about him at all. Lon'qu had sat in uncomfortable silence as his son stared into his eyes blankly, trying to jog his memory. Robin was nothing but supportive of his amnesia. She of course knew how it felt firsthand, so she babied the teenager like he was a newborn.

The only thing Lon'qu and Morgan even seemed to have in common was their love for Robin.

He couldn't deny the obvious devotion and adoration Morgan had for his mother, it was apparent to anyone who talked to him for more than a minute. Lon'qu figured that was probably the only thing that the dark-haired boy had inherited from him: his love for Robin.

* * *

Robin was beyond elated with her life. Naturally she was a happy person, but even she lost sleep over the stresses of life sometimes. Lon'qu had been her greatest joy. He was cold-hearted to most people, she could admit. But to those he loved he was incredibly tender and loving.

Many nights he had stayed up with her 'til dawn, just listening to her whine about how hard to was to have an entire army's expectations hanging over your head or massaging her sore muscles with his talented hands. He liked it when she wore her hair up, he liked sitting with her and just watching her work. She was learning these things about him slowly and it had been her favorite pastime. His proposal wasn't even official; he'd just slid the ring on her finger without a word.

That worked for her if it was easiest for him. He'd already had to grow accustomed to her constantly touching him in some way or another; a hand on his knee, her feet in his lap. She could make sacrifices if he could.

But now she had _two _favorite pastimes. Getting to know Morgan was just as fascinating to her as spending time with Lon'qu, and she felt the same kind of instinctual love towards the boy that was purely maternal that she felt romantically towards her swordsman. She couldn't explain _why _she loved Morgan, just as she couldn't explain why she loved Lon'qu. She just couldn't _not _love them.

In six days she would be married and everything would be absolutely perfect. Thankfully, no Risen had appeared across the land in a long while.

Morgan spent every free moment she had begging her to teach him battle strategy. No one else showed any enthusiasm for her work, though they all relied on it so heavily. She found his attitude refreshing.

"No, darling, you leave yourself open right… here," Robin corrected gently, pointing down at Morgan's detailed drawing of a battle situation. The boy sighed in frustration and began sketching frantically, pushing his hair out his dark eyes impatiently.

"Better?" He demanded, showing her the updated paper with a hopeful pout.

She pursed her lips, examining the plan thoroughly before nodding. "Much better," she assured him, smiling as he raised a fist into the air victoriously.

"Thank you, mother! I'm going to go show Noire!" With that, Morgan rushed out of her tent with the old cloak fluttering behind him dramatically. He hadn't even been in camp for a week and already he had a crush on the timid archer, something Robin wasn't certain she appreciated.

At least he hadn't inherited his father's fear of woman. And Noire was a nice enough girl, even if she was a bit… scary. Just like her mother.

Robin shrugged off her heavy cloak and folded it neatly, tossing it on the floor before lying on her bed. Though there hadn't been a battle in weeks, she found herself getting more and more exhausted each day. She felt like she needed a nap around midday but rarely gave into the desire so she could spend the time with Lon'qu or Morgan or Panne.

Today, though, she would probably treat herself to that nap- even if it wasn't even noon yet...

She was _almost _asleep when suddenly she sat up straight in her bed, clasping her hand over her mouth. A wave of nausea went through her; she walked outside and emptied her stomach of breakfast with shaking hands.

"Robin? Did you contract a malady of some sort?"

Robin wiped her mouth and looked up at Miriel, shaking her head weakly. "I don't think so," she told the mage truthfully. The nausea was completely gone now and she felt normal, aside from the slight soreness in the back of her throat that always accompanied vomiting.

Miriel nodded, looking as if she were going to reply. But Panne walked up just then, a strange look on her face. The tall woman leaned towards Robin and sniffed delicately, her nose scrunching up.

"I know, I probably need to get cleaned up," Robin muttered, wiping her mouth again roughly.

Panne shook her head, the pinched expression still on her face. "You," the taguel said, her voice a pitch higher than normal, "Are with child."

Robin immediately pressed her hands against her flat stomach, looking down at the fabric covering it as if it could prove or disprove Panne's assumption. Miriel's eyes glistened with curiosity. "What made you come to that conclusion?" The redhead asked in interest.

"I can _smell _it," Panne explained, looking at Robin quizzically.

Panne's concern snapped Robin out of her trance. She lifted her hands from her stomach and clasped them behind her, taking a step away from Miriel and her closest friend. It made sense to her now. The fatigue, the random nausea that she'd just experienced...

"If you'll excuse me," she muttered, whirling on her heel and jogging away.

"You must have an acute sense of smell if you were able to detect a fetus in the first trimester of pregnancy," Robin heard Miriel say behind her, with Panne mumbling her reply quietly.

The mage's words filled her with a strange sort of happiness. She pressed her fingertips to her stomach again, as lightly as possible. Lon'qu would be just as elated; he'd told her he wanted children. Lots of them, even.

She wondered how Morgan would feel about being at two places at once.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin slid into Lon'qu's dark tent silently, smiling as she found him sleeping again. He was mostly keeping watch over the camp at night since they were set up in dangerous parts and Chrom felt uneasy without a constant guard duty system going on. He mainly slept during the day and worked at night. Even though it was easily eighty degrees on a cold day, Lon'qu still wore his heavy, furred uniform from Ferox. Robin supposed it made him fell like he kept a little piece of his home with him.

For sleeping, however, he shed off the uniform and slept in his smallclothes like everyone else in camp. She shrugged off her cloak and threw it in a corner, climbing into bed next to him. His broad back faced her and she pressed her lips against his shoulder until he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, not even bothering to open his eyes. She hitched her leg over his hip, snuggling into his chest until she was comfortable.

Now she was in the perfect position to break the happy news to him.

"I just talked to Panne," Robin whispered, her ear pressed against his chest, listening to his slow heartbeat. He nodded, yawning loudly and finally opening his eyes that blended in with the darkness of the tent.

"She told me something interesting," she went on, suddenly becoming flustered. What if she'd miscalculated and he didn't want the baby? He'd told her he wanted kids, but they'd both assumed that those would be conceived sometime _after _their wedding. Lon'qu wasn't exactly traditional and neither was she, but now that she had to tell him she was afraid that he'd be upset.

"What's it?" He mumbled, still half-asleep.

Instead of answering, she twisted out of his arms, ignoring his grunt of protest. She lifted up her shirt a bit and grabbed his hand, pressing it against her stomach. His hand was so large it covered nearly every part of her pale skin. She held her breath as he looked at her in confusion, probably wondering if this was a weird way of coming on to him or something.

It finally clicked in his brain after a few seconds and he sat up, taking his hand away from her as if she'd caught fire. Robin released the breath in a huff, sitting up as well and shoving her shirt back into place. She wanted to cry. This wasn't the reaction she'd been hoping for.

"I'm sorry," he groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. "I didn't think-"

"Stop," Robin begged, tugging his hand away from his face. "I'm _happy, _Lon'qu. We already love Morgan so much; the sooner he gets here, the better, right?"

He gave her a sour look at this logic. "That's not what I'm worried about," he muttered, his face turning a bit pink. "I don't want anyone to give you a hard time…"

Robin furrowed her white eyebrows. "No one has to know. We're… ah, only a month too soon. If I have Morgan a month or two early no one will be able to tell. I didn't think we should announce it until a month after the wedding or so…"

Lon'qu nodded slowly, pressing his hand against her stomach again. "How did _Panne _know you're…?"

Robin shrugged. "She said she could smell it."

"Weird," was his reply.

Lon'qu was paying full attention to her abdominals now, like maybe she was already showing after only a month. He touched her as if she were delicate glass; as if she might break if he applied too much pressure. Slowly his crooked smile appeared.

"We're going to have a baby," he whispered, the reaction she'd been waiting for finally apparent in his happy tone.

"Morgan," she said, leaning forward to kiss him.

* * *

They'd decided to tell Morgan together. Lon'qu really had no idea how his son would react to them telling them about, well, his own existence. But he suspected they'd have to really stress the fact that they wanted this to be a _secret. _Morgan probably had a bit too much enthusiasm and honesty for secret keeping. He also had a sinking feeling that Morgan might be upset for whatever reason, though that didn't make much sense.

They walked to their son's tent hand in hand, Robin seemingly completely at ease. He couldn't help but look at her differently. She was probably only a little over a month pregnant, but she seemed so much more vulnerable to him now. Already he was paranoid over her well-being; he was definitely going to be the soft of husband that did anything and everything to make sure she was as comfortable as possible while carrying their child.

That should be the only way a man behaves towards the mother of his child, in his opinion. He already felt guilty about the amount of pain she was going to have to suffer to bring his son into the world; the least he could do was look after her during the months leading up to that pain.

Morgan met them on the way to him, walking up happily to his mother and hugging her tightly.

Lon'qu ruffled his son's dark hair, looking at Robin uncertainly. She smiled at him and turned toward Morgan with a deep breath. "Morgan, dear, we have some happy news," she began.

Morgan bounced in place, his energy contagious. Robin bit her lip and smiled again, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Your father and I are going to, um, have you."

Lon'qu chuckled at Morgan's confused expression. "Have me?" His son asked, looking between his father and mother slowly. "What does that mean?"

Lon'qu stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Your mother is going to have a baby," he said as casually as he could manage, wincing as understand came into his son's expression.

"But you're not _married _yet," Morgan said innocently, his brown eyes widening. Robin and Lon'qu both immediately turned red, looking at each other half-amused, half-embarrassed.

"We know that, sweetheart," Robin spoke up, patting her son's cheek gently.

Morgan shrugged and looked away, realizing the embarrassing topic he was opening up.

"You need to go see a healer," the boy thankfully changed the subject, looking around as if a stuff-wielder would appear out of thin air.

"No," Robin said urgently, shaking her head. "We want this to be a secret, Morgan. Please don't tell anyone, okay?"

Morgan furrowed his brow in the same way his mother did when she was confused. "But we need to make sure the baby is okay, right?"

Robin looked at Lon'qu and the swordsman shrugged. He had no idea about babies whatsoever.

"I'm sure the baby will be fine," Robin assured her son. "And even if I did go to a healer, it would only be told to everyone at camp within an hour. Maribelle and Lissa aren't known for keeping things to themselves…"

"Libra, then? He wouldn't tell," Morgan suggested in a helpful tone.

Lon'qu snorted at that. Sure, they could just walk right up to the monk and tell him that they were having a child out of wedlock, and could he please make sure the kid was alright in there?

Robin laughed. "I don't think so," she said through her laughter.

Morgan nodded in disappointment, and then suddenly brightened. "So, like… I'm at two places right now…" he said in wonder, looking at his mother's stomach intensely.

"I knew you would say that," Robin muttered.

Lon'qu squeezed her hand gently. His family was all together now; Morgan had taken this a lot better than he'd assumed. Everything was going to work out.


End file.
